From father to partner
by irionelissa
Summary: after a week with Vaughn, Syd moves on to her next man of the week. but what happens if she gets pregnant with Vaughn's baby
1. 5 Vaughns

She knew this was going to happen to her one time or another but not this soon. She was still a kid. Scratch that she was still a young adult that as never been in love with anyone or at least true love. She should have seen this coming with the life she led, being a spy by day and a party girl by night. The only question for her now was is shoe going to tell him and what was she going to do.

Sydney looked down at the stick again and thought about the guy that she was with that week, Michael Vaughn. God how could she forget his gorgeous green eyes that you could get lost in the only problem was she didn't know anything about him besides his get in bed and has green eyes.

_Sydney wake up you're a spy you have government recourses at your disposal just hope that you mystery man has a record. Wait every one has a record it doesn't matter if you had a speeding ticket or not. Never mind get back to the fact that you have to tell him. _

She throw the home pregnancy test in to the trash can as she got up off the side of the tub. She started to get ready for the day ahead of her the day that she was going to find out who the father of her child really was.

Sydney walk into her office at the CIA head quarts in LA only to bump into her best friend that got her started here, Eric Weiss. "Hey Syd, What's wrong, you look tried."

"Thanks Weiss it's nice to see you to."

"I was just asking usually you look less tired then this even after one of your all-night parties with the guy of the week."

"Thanks, and I don't think there is going to be any more guys of the week."

"Why not?" He asked as she looked toward the suddenly very interesting marble wall.

"Don't worry about it right now I need to find some info on some one." She started to walk off towards her small office when she then ran into Dixon.

"Agent Bristow Kendall wants to see you in his office." He was holding a manila folder in in hand and a coffee cup in the other.

"God." She rolled her eye and sighed at the same time. The only reason Kendall ever wants to see her is to send her on a mission or to ask her about her least one. She knew that it had to be the first because she hadn't been on a mission in two week which was very uncommon, but she knew that the time off from missions couldn't last forever.

She restarted her path, this time to Kendall's office. When she got there she was greeted by his assents, Judy, who you could tell was well along in her pregnancy. Another thing that reminder of her new mission to herself. "You can go in Sydney he's waiting for you." She said with out looking up from the computer which she was typing at least a hundred words per a minute on.

"Thanks." I said with a fake smile trying not to turn around and run home away from Kendall and everything that reminded me of the evil men Arvin Sloan, that had take the love of her life away from her. That was the one reason she had become a party girl. She could find help for he problems by talking. So why not just relax and let it all out by drinking, dancing, and being with more guys then anyone can count. (She could she usually one dated one guy a week then moved on.) She entered the room to find Kendall working on something that seemed important.

"Ah, Hello Agent Bristow. Why don't you take a sit." He stopped writing when she sat down in the dark brown uncomfortable leather chair. "I asked you here because your getting a partner."

"What? But I have always worked alone and every time I worked with some one else they screw up the mission." She said trying not to yell.

"This is not a choice so you can't say no. It was asked upon me to find some one to place with him because he has never worked well with anyone either."

"When I'm I going t meet this…I'm him." She saved herself from calling him an ass.

"Tomorrow I'm send you two on a mission. You find out more about him and the mission then. Dismissed" She walked quietly and calmly out of their something she tried her best at. She continued walking to her office that she shared with Weiss.

"I heard that Kendall wanted to see you." Weiss told her, looking up from his game of Solitaire on his computer.

"Yeah." She replied sitting down at her desk thinking about what had just happened.

"So…what happened?"

"He's giving me a partner."

"What! You! You never work well with a partner, remember when he sent me to the field with you. You stabbed me. Hard."

" Oh yeah how's that healing?"

"Fine. But he can't give you a partner."

"Kendall said that he was worse then me and the people above told him to find some one to be his partner. He probably figured I would be just as hard on him then him on me. Weiss don't worry about it. I have some stuff to do, don't bother me."

"Fine, but don't bother me with my work."

"What's you score on solitaire?"

"Shut up." He replied sarcastically sitting back down to his game.

Sydney started he search by going to CIA files and typing in Vaughn. There were five files pop up Vaughn, William; Vaughn, Bridget; Vaughn, Michael; Vaughn; Michael; Vaughn, Michael. They were arranged my age. The first Michael was 64, the second was 26, the third was 19. She thought back to that night they met. He was no way near 64 and he wouldn't have been aloud in that club if he was 19 it had to be the second. She doubled click on his name. His picture popped up and a bunch of useless things all she needed to know was where he lived and that was all she looked at. Next to his picture there was a list of things that she scanned through not caring about.

Name: Vaughn, Michael

DOB:

Resizes: 2232 Sherwood Lane, Los Angeles, California

Sydney stop there that was all she needed to know, resizes at 2232 Sherwood Lane, LA. That wasn't to far from here. She quickly scribbled the info down on to a piece of printer paper. Then she jumped up from her desk to leave when she was stopped by Weiss. "Syd, wait where ya going?"

"I'm taking off for the day."

"Why?"

"I need to go see someone."

"Who?

"Just someone."

"Alright be careful then." She quickly grabbed her jacket and was off.

Stopping in front of his house that only took twenty minutes to find she sat back in her sit thinking.

_What the hell are you thinking? His not going to be here his probably at work . God just drive away go back to work then come back latter. _

She restarted her engine when a black mazada pulled up in the drive way and a man got out.

_Shit his here you have to tell him you have to. _

On the other side of the care a woman stepped out.

_Ok just get the courage, god Syd you are a spy you kill people every day how hard can this be. _

Five minutes later she stepped out of her car and took the slow and long walk up to his front door. Sydney slowly brought her hand up to knock on the door when it opened. The woman that had came out of Vaughn's car was now right it front of her laughing at something. Quickly she got it together "Oh, hello."


	2. drooling

A/N First thank you for reveiwing 2nd I'm not trying to be mean at all this is just something thingI wanted to say I'm 13 I'm allowed to make grammical errors 3rd I'm have the worst spelling in the world 4th I would love some help on ideas for this story I know were they are going then sometimes I might just have a change of heart and change the hole look of the story around. 5th I sometimes my use the word "ya'll" I try to refraine but i'm from Texas, USA I was tought that there was nothing wrong with it. 6th if anyone can tell me were my home town is in Texas i will give you a part in my story all you have to do is tell me what area as in North, South, East, West. My home town is Mertzon. Have fun reading and tell me if you like or hate the story, but if you hate it tell me what's wrong I need to know so i make it were you do like it. I knowI have the wrong plurel or at least oneword, butmy computer wouldn't give me the right one.Go forth and READ Ya'll!

* * *

"Hi. I'm here to see Michael."

He started to walk around the corner and ask. "Lore, who is it." He slowed down.

_God he looks hot in that suit. Shut up, you came here to tell him not to fantasia. _

"Hi, Michael can I talk to you alone." She said eyeing Lauren.

"What about?"

"Last time we were together something happened."She thought up fast.

"Oh sure, Lauren the food's on the stove could you watch it?"

"Sure." He walked out to joinher on the porch.

"Sydney, what's this about?" He asked once he closed the door and sat down on the swing.

"I thought I'd come here to tell you that…that…that."

_God Syd you can do this it's not that hard._

"That what?"

"That I'm…I'm." She struggled to find the right words.

"Your what? I don't-" He was cut off

"Pregnant" He sat there in aw.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, I'm also pretty sure that you are the father."

"How sure?"

"90"

"So you have been with other men then me. You're not entirely sure that I'm the father."

"One."

"Then there is no way that I'm taking responsibility."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted responsibility. I thought I come here and tell you that you were going to be a father! That is all I felt necessary! I'm not asking you to marry me from the looks of it you have a girlfriend!" Sydney started down the steps. "And don't even come to my house." He sat there and watched her walk away. What could he do? There is no way that the child could be his they used protection. Sydney got in her car and speed away back to work.

_God this is the worst week ever. First) you're pregnant. Second) you get a partner. Third) the father of your child yells at you and says no way he's a father. God Syd what else could happen. Don't say that I take that back. Great Fourth) you just jinxed yourself._

"Hey…Syd. What are you doing back I thought you said that you had something to do." Weiss greeted her for a third time that day.

"Yeah well I saw them. We yelled. I'm back. Did Kendall tell anyone the name of my new partner?"

"Not that I know of. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Because right now I need to put in all the time I can."

"Why?"

"Um…I want a vacation sometime in the next eight to ten months."

"Ok?" Sydney sat back down at her desk to finish some paper work she had and Weiss went back to his game.

Sydney woke up at five the next morning to run to the bathroom. The rest of the morning dragged on. Brush teeth, get dressed, eat something, run to the bathroom, get in the car, drive to work, and then it changed. While walking to her officeWeiss came looking for her.

"Syd, Kendall wants us all in the briefing room now."

"Let me guess my new partner's here."

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know, Kendall's telling us all when we get there." They walked into the briefing room with almost every one there already. The word around the room (on he lips of all the female agents) was he is really hot.

"We all know why we are here, Agent Bristow's new partner. He is the best next to Agent Bristow. He also just transferred from Washington about two months ago." The door on the other end of the room opened and a tall, slim, muscular, dirty blonde walked in carrying a manila folder. All the eyes in the room were turned to him, and almost all the girls started drooling. "This is Agent Vaughn. Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow, Agent Bristow, Agent Vaughn."

_Shit, don't say anything, Please don't say you know me. Please!_

"Hello, Agent Bristow." He said putting out his hand.

"Hello Agent Vaughn and call me Sydney."

"Just call me Vaughn I never liked my first name." He took a sit next to her.

A picture of what looked like an old mansion appeared on the screen in front of everybody. "There is a disk here at this mansion in Argentine it has intel on Project: Christmas. Your job-"

"but didn't Jack Bristow run Project Christmas."The new agentcut in.

"Yes, but this mission is to get the disk away from Jonathan Leery who is selling it to the highest bidder. There will be a party tomorrow night, at the party Leery is meeting the highest bidder, we don't know their name, you two will pose as a _happy _couple there to see your friends. About half and hour in to the party you two will sneak up stairs to his office to steel the disk once you get it; get out of there. Agent Weiss you will be on comms. Your plane lives in two hours. Dismissed. Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow can I see you?"

Kendall asked as everyone started to leave the room. Sydney and Vaughn walked up to him knowing exactly what he wanted to talk to them about. "I have heard a lot of things about you Agent Vaughn. I hope that you two will learn to work well with each other because the only why that you two are going to not have a partner is if one of you gets killed." With that Sydney looked at Vaughn thinking of the many ways she could kill him.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	3. Happy couple part 1

A/N Thank you all for reviewing. When I looked at my e-mail I had like 1,346 e-mails, 46 of them were not bulk. When I looked at the sender and saw that I had gotten 11 reveiws for this story i was so happy I have never got 11 review on any of my stories at all and this was so fast. I so happy there are nuts like my that read fanfiction like every day. Here are my replies to some. And I thank all who did reveiw and yes I do thank you to intriKate even though you are just like the teacher I had for Mordern Oratory who pointed out every flaw, but she was different she said some good thing and the bad, but was nice about it. Your like Simon. Sorry But I had to say that I need to defined my view.

Aliaschickita47-ok i'll try.

intriKate- (ch 2 review) I see your point I suck at spelling and I have some creative problems, but I'm trying not to be one of those peoples who write thier stories like a litte six-year-old plays a game, just coming up with stuff in a bat of an eye to make things go thier way.

intriKate-(ch 1 review) I get your point. I know I asked to be crual, but not that cural. I'm 13, and in my school i'm considered one of the smart kids and a good writer. Besides if you look at the work I have done before this fic, you can see that I am developing my skill. Just wait, I will get better as time goes by, practice makes prefect. But there is no such thing as perfecton. So, I'm going to try and get pretty damn close. Also if you think this story is so bad why keep reading it?

Lil Aussie Alias Chick- ?

Enjoy the story and keep on reviewing, good, bad, but please, not **too** harsh.

* * *

Sydney sat across from Vaughn. They stared into each others eye; not speaking in a cold silence. They stayed like that until he final spoke up. "You shouldn't be on this mission." 

"And why is that?" She knew perfectly well why. She just want to challenge him. To see how far he is willing to go with words.

"You're not suppose to be on any mission in your condition."

"What condition?"

"How can you ask me that? you know-"

"How willing are you to not have a partner?"

"I will go tell them if you don't."

"Then what will you tell them when they ask out of all the people that I know and trust I would tell that to the one man I don't?"

"I will say that you were in a tight spot and you wanted to tell someone."

"To bad that won't work." She replied pushing on the sea with her hands to sit up straight.

"Why not?"

"Because everyone knows that at of all of the people I would tell my guy-friend Weiss." As if one cue Eric came walking over and sat next to Sydney only hearing the end of the conversation.

"So now I'm your guy-friend. No more all night tequila shot talks with you."

"Eric, right now isn't the time to talk about rather or not I call you my best friend or guy-friend."

"Why?"

"Don't ask."

"I already did."

"Sydney shouldn't be on any missions right now." Vaughn butted back into the conversation.

"Huh?" Weiss looked up at him confused. "What's going on Syd?"

"I'll tell you after the mission." She didn't even look at Weiss.

"No, I think you should tell him now." Vaughn told her.

"Why you don't want anything to do with me."

"That doesn't mean I don't care."

"You made it very clear last time we talked that you wanted nothing to do with me or it."

"Fine, I'll leave I already to confused." Weiss said getting up to walk away. Sydney still didn't give up on her piercing stair.

"I was confused."

"That you were going to be-" She was cut off when Weiss walked back up.

"We're going to land in five." Sydney looked up at him and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Sydney can I talk to you?" He asked eyeing Vaughn across from her.

"Uh, how about we talk later."

"Later, how about over a game of tequila shots."

"I'd rather not get drunk this week." Vaughn was still stairing at her and she could feel his eyes burning on her skin.

"Wow your amazing, you can lie with out missing a beat." He stated when the other agent left.

"I've learned to." Syd replies looking back at him with her harsh glare. The glare that she got from her mother. The glare that no one could see through; she thought.

* * *

"Ok, now you to play nice."

"Yes, moth-"

"If you say it I will hurt you."

"You know you can't hit me."

"And why is that?"

"Try." She said looking at him at him my her father pokers face.

"Don't give me that look, you scare me with that look." Syd didn't let up.

She lend over to were she was a few inches from his face, still with the same look on her face. Eric's eyes widen, and he started to lean away from her when she came in quick and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Before he knew it she was already out of the van and getting into the black Mercedes with Vaughn to head to the party as a _happy_ couple.

* * *

This chapter had a lot of fluf. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! I write my stories more when I get reviews. 


	4. Dancing with the enemy

Thank you for all the review, but I have some bad news. The story may not get the chapters so fast like before. I'm having problems with my sister, she is putting up a fight about wanting to use the computer. Then my mom wants me asleep by 3. I like staying up reading you peoples wonderful story's (also the more stories I read I seem to write a little.( by the way S/V when they were in collage of high school stories and Sarkneys Post-2 years. Are my fav))

I will try to put in ever so often a fluff chapter to try and build the charters some more (thank you for telling me that I forgot your name so many reviews hard to remember everybody, But thank you!)

Lil Aussie Alias Chick-This is to you and everybody that keeps asking me about Lauren and Vaughn's relationship. I have it planed out!

Vos- Thank you for your review. This my sound weird, but it this was the type of review I was looking for to help me. It got to the point, saying what needs work but it also said some good things and did not just say the story was shit.

* * *

"Would you like to dance?" Asked a blue eyed British men standing in front Sydney. She looked towards him; he was a young. He had strange familiarly. She looked at him again he had he's hand held out for her to take. 

"Why not?" She said with a French acent. Sydney grab his hand and pulled herself up. He led her to the dance floor in the center of the room.

"I'm Julian Sark."

"I'm Eve Lown. Mr. Sark." Syd said with the sound of annoyance and the acent in her voice.

"No, Mr. It makes me feel-"

"old." She supplied.

"Yes." Sark said as they spun around the dance floor. Sydney looked over his shoulder to see her partner giving her this glare. He stood up and walked towards her and Sark.

"May I cut in?" Vaughn asked.

Sark lend over to whisper in her ear. "If your going to get the disk a sugest you do it before me." He backed away and looked at Vaughn. "Most certainly, I have things to do." He gave her on last look over. "Have a lovely night Ms. Bristow." Keeping her cool, she grabbed Vaughn to keep dancing.

"He is going after the disk." She whispered in his ear.

"You gave him your real name? I thought you were smart."

"No, he knew my name he's Sark. If we want the disk we need to get it now because he's going after it too." Then the song ended. Syd led him to the elevator where she waited for it to open so the could go up to the office on the 4th floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned his chin on her bare shoulder. "What the hell, are you doing?" She asked in a quiet yell.

"I'm playing my part as the man in a _happy_ couple, that knows that he is about to have sex."

"Well, this man is not going to have sex ever again if he keeps up his cocky acting."

"Hey man, listen to her on that. She stabbed me on the last and only mission we went on together and I'm her best guy friend." Weiss finally spoke up on the comm.

"You stabbed your best friend?"

"Weiss I told you that was an accident and you should have waited while I fight." She said stepping on to the empty elevator.

"But Syd. I'm the man, I'm suppose to defend you." He continued their conversation.

" Not if I can beat you up." She stated.

"That was one time." She could see him in her mind holding a finger up by his face trying to argue his point.

"Weiss put you finger down, and that was our one and only time that we fought."

"How did you know I had my finger up? Wait, never mind."

"Eric, when are you going to learn that you can't beat me and any other guy that challenges me can't either."

Vaughn came back into the conversation as they stepped out of the elevator to find the office the disk was being held in. "I bet you dinner that I can beat you."

"Is thatif I win, you buy dinner?" She asked looking over at him.

"And when I win you buy me dinner."

"Cocky son of abitch aren't ya."

"No, I'm right. I girl as never and will never beat me." They started to walk in to the open office when they spotted Sark down the hall waving as he started down the stairs.

"Crap." She ran down the hall in her 2 inch heels faster thenVaughn could. "I love Italian." She yelled back.

"I love Mexican."

"Why would I care? Your going to by me dinner."

"Says who?"

"Who ever gets the disk, the other as to buy dinner. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Deal." He repeated.

"Deal." Weiss mocked over the comms.

"Weiss do you want kids?" She asked as they entered the stairwell.

"Not with you any more." He said referring to when he had a crush on her.

"I take that as a yes." She stated.

"Yes."

"Then I sugest you shut the hell up." Syd suggested as they turned the corner to see Sark already on the second floor steps. She pulled her gun out from the holster on her thigh to shoot at him. Taking her aim at her moving target Sydney shot missing him.

"Are you even a spy?"

"I'd like to see you hit him from up here." She gave him this 'try it, I dare you' look. He looked at her and saw the annoyance in her eyes and then thought of the many ways she probably already thought up to kill him. Then out of no where, a single unexplained thought popped in to his head.

_God, she's beautiful._

"Come on, I have to get him." With that said, she left him standing there lost in his thought. "What the hell are you doing?" Syd screamed from the second floor now (he was still on the third.) Vaughn was jerked out of his state of thought. He looked down to see where Sydney was. He saw her moving again to catch up to Sark. He really didn't want to catch him now. He wanted to take Sydney out and buy her dinner. He started back down the stairs when another thought popped into his head.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. update? Help!

Sorry people no update. I've been living off of one two to three hours on the internet each week at the college/library, no that we have moved. Plus it's been closed for the last six days due to the evil storm RITA. (I had friends who evaluated.) Anyway, I also need you people's help. Just a little, at least. My crazy invisible blonde roots have taken over to the point of scaring my muses off. I have about a page of the story, but it's mainly fluff. I'm asked not quite begging yet. But I still need help.

P.S. I watched last night's premier. Awesome! But from the things I've heard they have not killed off Vaughn. I repeat. From all the spoilers and interviews, they say they have not killed off Vaughn.


	6. high heels and flirting

As You can tell from my other story that i updated on, I'm Back!

Anyway here is the much wanted Chapter 6

* * *

Sydney held up the disk as she came running out of the building carrying her two inch heels in the opposite hand. Agent Vaughn soon followed.

Weiss watched from the van's open door shaking his head, laughing. "I told you, you shouldn't have taken that bet. She always wins for some reason. Either it's her smart wit or stunning good looks that make the man freeze up, but she always gets her way."

"If I always get my way why am I stuck with a partner?" Sydney asked as she dove into the van.

"He's here to fend off all the other men coming after you." Eric replied as he took the driver's seat and Vaughn dove in after Sydney.

"So where are we off to now? The plane doesn't leave 'til tomorrow morning." Vaughn asked.

"If you read the mission brief you would have known that we have a safe house set up where we can stay and check out the intel on the desk." Sydney answered him. "But I guess you didn't read that."

"Hey Weiss could you find an Italian restaurant around here I owe some dinner." The defeated agent asked eyeing the winner.

"Sure why not? By the way since I'm going to be driving I feel you need to feed me too." Eric pointed out.

Michael sighed, "fine." He kept staring at Sydney as he thought back to that thought that stopped him on the stairwell.

"So anyway, that was how Sydney got dispose of my third girlfriend in a month." Eric finished his story as they were finishing there meal.

"Wow! You really like to drive them away don't you?" Vaughn said taking another bit of his cheese cake.

Sydney laughed and smiled devilishly. "They weren't good enough for you."

"Yeah and the only one who is good enough for me is you. But I'm not even good enough for you, Mr. Pretty boy over here is probably the only on in the world that is good enough for you." It suddenly got quiet at the table as Eric watched the two react to what he just said. They subtlety stuffed their mouth and only looked at their own plates. "You know, if I didn't know any better I would say you two were already going out."

Sydney and Vaughn started to choke on there food and wave their hand as they tried to swallow.

"No, no, no! He has a girlfriend! What was her name? Lore, Lauren? What was it?" She said as he finished chewing.

"It was Lauren, but that wasn't my girlfriend. In fact, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm currently girlfriendless." He said as he smiled that great smile at Sydney.

"Really," Weiss smiled. "Cause I think I know about fifty women who would pay me big bucks to go out with you. I spit the cash with you, twenty-eighty?"

"Eric you are not whoring him out." She laughed at his idea.

"Don't even bother. I'm kind of after some one at the moment. She is supposedly the mother of my kid." He glanced over at Weiss then back at Sydney.

"So you have a kid on the way? You price just dropped. Of course some chicks like the idea of a single father. We could work with this." He rubbed his chin in thought as she started to scan the bar. "Oh god, she's after a guy." Eric muttered under his breath.

"What?" Vaughn asked as she hit Eric playfully on the chest.

"See, you will soon learn that Syd here has this thing, every week she finds a new guy. Meets him, greets him, drinks him, and then she bangs his lights out. After a week or how ever long it takes for him to ask for her number she gives him a fake and disappears." He explained.

"Shut up, Eric! And the only reason I'm looking for a guy is because my hormones are out of whack due to-"

"Yes?" He asked waiting for the answer he had been wanting all night. "Syd you told me you would tell me later. Either you can answer me now or I can wait to tequila night. Or I can always just guess, because I have a pretty good idea."

She looks over at Vaughn then grabs her bag and heads to the bar. As she leaves the table she whispered, "No more tequila night with me anymore."

They watched as she strutted to the bar and started to flirt with a guy. Vaughn took a sip from his mixed drink to clam his nerves. When it didn't work he through the napkin he had on the table down and went to Sydney who had had the guy she was flirting with following her to his car. Vaughn final caught up with them outside when they were about to get into his car and drive back to the guys house.

"Sydney I will not let you go with him!" He shouted startling the guy she had almost gotten away with.

"I think you have no say in what I do with my body, Mr. Vaughn." She shot back.

"I do now!"

"And why would that be?" They were just about an inch from each others faces when Sydney yelled this.

Vaughn took a breath and answered. "I have a say in what you do to you're body because you are my partner, I need to take care of you, and you're having my kid."

They both looked up when they heard footsteps backing away from them. It was Eric Weiss. He had a shocked look on his face as he backed away to van.

* * *

Review!


	7. Louder! Related?

Author's note:

**Vaughn does not know that Sydney and Jack are related.

* * *

**

Sydney turned to Vaughn and slapped him upside the head. He turned to her with a shocked look on his face and rubbed the spot seh hit."What was that for?"

"Thanks." She answered sarcastically. "Could you say that any louder I don't think my father heard you? Though, I do think my dead mother did."

Sydney walked away from him and to the van where Weiss ran. She opened the passenger door to find Eric gripping the steering wheel to where his knuckles were turning white.

He spoke to her as he looked on. "I figured you were pregnant. The way you kept acting and saying things, I even heard you throwing up yesterday morning at your house when I came to pick you up, but him? Syd, with the way you're living I knew this would happen sooner or later. Danny's death really did make an impacted on you. Hey, he did that to everyone he met. The thing I can't figure out though is of all the guys you pick up at a bar, you pick a fellow agent. One that just happens to become you partner. After you tell me you never wanted to date someone in the same line of work. After you tell me that if you had a kid, when you assured me you would be safe and use protection so it wouldn't happen. You told me that you would not have a kid be raised in this life.

"Syd, you are second generation CIA agent. He just always happens to be second generation CIA agent. Oh and you are going to love this, I did some research on him just to check him out for you, his father was one of the thirteen." Sydney inhaled sharply.

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Double checked." He answered glancing down at his watch. "When need to get to the safe house soon to check in. Go collect him" Eric said the last sentence with malice.

Sydney looked down with regret. "Eric, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I wish I could have been the one to break it to you. Also, if I had known what he does at the time and who he was, I wouldn't have been with him."

The rest of the mission, everyone only said a few words to each other.

* * *

Two days later at the CIA briefingroom Kendall was going over their mission and telling them about the intel they recovered. The door to the room opened and in walked a man with cold hard eyes, around the age of fifty. He took a seat at the end of the table next to Agent Vaughn.The manwas across from Eric, whom Sydney was beside. Eric had Marshall on the other side of him.

"Everyone this is Agent Jack Bristow. He is also just transfer from Langley. He's going to help us with some of this intel on Project: Christmas." Kendall introduced. "Anyway, there was apparently another disc made with this intel. It was sold last night to this man, Mr. Sark." Behind Kendall on the large computer screen the blonde, blue eyed stranger that Sydney danced with at the party. "He has been reported to now be in Paris, France.

"Agent Vaughn, Agent Weiss, and Agent Sydney Bristow, you three, are going to get it from him. We believe that he is at his house going over the intel. At this point we are unsure of what he is going to do with it or if he is working for anyone. You are to leave in an hour, dismissed."

Everyone started to leave when Jack called out, "Sydney, I would like to talk to you."

She stopped, without even turning around and answered. "You've had your chance. You've had twenty years of chances. It's too late now."

She walked away leaving a very puzzled Vaughn and a stale Jack. But Jack wouldn't give up. He followed her out to her desk in the center of the rotunda with a curious Vaughn in tow.

Before Jack could speak Vaughn did. "Sydney what's going on?"

"Go away agent Vaughn." She answered as she sat done to do an internet search.

"Sydney I know you don't trust or even like me anymore, but you can still give me the courtesy of coming to dinner with me once, or at least letting me know how your doing." She stopped what she was doing on the computer and turned to him.

* * *

I thought I update on this story while I wait for my mom to get home. Today is her B-day.

By the way to all my faithfulreaders,I'm having writers block on the "Who's The Mother?". I know what I want to do in like five chapters, but I'm having trouble with it coming out in this point in the story. I'm forcing my self to work on it every now and then. But I have set out dates that I have promised myself that I will update on a story on those dates. And if I don't get working on "Who's The Mother?" the next story I will update on will be this one still because I already have the next chapter started. Anyway, got to go.

Review! NOW! Please!


	8. tea

I got burnt. I stay inside now. You get chapter now. Lucky you. More to come. Most likely. Have fun. By the way on the last chapter on "Who's the mother?" I felt review deprived. Please don't make me feel review deprived again. Which everonegets the most reviews for their new chapter will most likely get a new chapter because I will be thinking about that story. I'm babbling again.

bye

The writing lunitic

* * *

"Fine, tell you what Jack, when I get back from Paris, we'll go to dinner, but if you stand me up or you're five minutes late with out even telling me or some work comes up, we will never ever get together again. That means you will have no part of my life. Got it?" Sydney answered and askedin a spiteful voice.

"Yes. I'll call you whenyou get back with the details." Jack walked off to his new office.

Vaughn spoke again. "I don't want you around some dirty old guy if you are having my kid." He whispered in a harsh voice. "I understand if you decide to go with a steady boyfriend around our age, but you will not go with some guy who is thirty years older then you." Sydney started to laugh at what he was saying.

"First off, you have no say over my life whatsoever. Second, he and I never, going to happen. Third, don't call me Sydney; to you it is Agent Bristow. Fourth, the only thing you have to worry about with that guy is him beating your ass to bloody pulp for knocking up his one and only daughter. That's right Agent Vaughn that, was my father. He is also the one known for not caring what people think and doing what he wants include mysteriously making people disappear. I still don't know what happen to my prom date after I got home. And Fifth thing, go the fuck away."

* * *

An hour and a half later all three were flying high, on their way to Paris, France.

Sydney was by herself going over mission specs and listening to her mp3 player trying to sink into mission mode. She always relaxed and worked better when she had a song stuck in her head. The band of this mission she wanted to listen to was Smash Mouth.

Vaughn and Eric were sitting next to each other on default. The only sit that was alone Sydney had jumped into when they first got on. That left them to find the two only seats left that happen to be next to each other on the other side of the plane.

They stayed quiet. One did not wanting to speak to the guy that got his best friend, and drinking buddy pregnant. The other didn't want to speak to the best friend of the girl he got pregnant.

The plane ride was a long one to say the least.

* * *

In Pairs outside Sark's mansion, Eric was in the van on comms, while Sydney and Vaughn went in to retrieve the disc.

Just as Sydney was about to sneak in through a window she was stopped by a voice behind her.

"Ah, Ms. Bristow, how lovely to see you here, do you mind joining me for a cup of tea?" The smooth British accent of none other then Sark, filled her ears. She soon heard a click of a gun cocking. Sydney put her hands in the air slowly as she removed her finger from the trigger. The gunwas soon jerked out of her hands as was the knife taken from her boot. He also took all her extra clips from her bullet-prof jacket. Then he pulled the comm. link from her ear and placed it in his.

"Agent Weiss I'm assuming…good. I have Ms. Bristow with me here. I assume you don't want to lose your friend since you already lost your drinking buddy. I want you too call Mr. Vaughn back. You may wait for her outside the gate she might be out after tea it if she listens…good." Sark then threw the comm. link to the ground and destroyed it with his foot.

"Ms. Bristow you can put you hands down and there will be no need for guns if you would just simply follow me, but if not I might just have to take away the unborn child you carry and any other chance you have of populating this world."

Two questions popped into Sydney's head as she was lead to the garden. How did he know she was pregnant, only three people did? What had she gotten herself into this time?


	9. Muskrat Love

The van door was slammed open by a very pissed off Vaughn. "What do you mean retreat to the van? And where is Sydney?" 

"Agent Bristow," Weiss stressed her name, "Has been taken. She, at the moment is unable to get in contact with us, but has been promised back if we stay her, in ten minutes. We will wait until then to move in."

* * *

As Sydney and Sark approached the garden she could hear the faint sound of music in the background. She had to laugh when she realized who it was.

_Every day a new disguise  
Every night a Halloween  
She says keep the motor runnin' man  
Like I was some machine _

She tried and succeeded in stopping from laughing until in got a few verses later and she burst in to giggles.

_My friends tell me I should run  
They say they think she's got a gun  
But that just only turns me on  
Right on Right on Right on_

A smirk soon appeared on Sark's face as well. "What is it that is so funny Ms. Bristow?" He asked, trying to act like he couldn't hear the music.

"You listen to Smash Mouth." She accused still laughing.

"Well I'm not the only one. You can clearly tell them apart form all the other bands. Apparently, in my dash to stop you from braking into my home, that I will soon have to vacate because of you, I forgot to turn of the CD I was listening to. But don't worry a good song is coming up next.

As the new song filtered through her ears he left her to fix the tea, but before walking through the glass sliding door he turned. "Remember if you leave you will not get the disk and I might just have to send the disk along to one of my employers who wants it."

Sydney hummed along with the song that had come on next. And started day dreaming about how she was going to tell her father, her new partner is the father of her unborn baby.

Sydney was soon jerked out of her day dreams when the song changed to a something that surprised her even more then when she had heard Smash Mouth coming through those speakers.

_Muskrat, muskrat candle-_

Her laughs could soon be heard louder then before. The music had suddenly been shut off. She looked over through the sliding glass windows and saw Sark resting his head on the marble bar that he was laying on. The stereo system was right in front of him.

By the looks of it, Sydney could assume that Sark had leaped onto the bar and slide from where he had been standing to turn off the music before she could hear it. Unfortunately, on his part, he was too late. She had heard the first few words knew exactly what song it was due to Eric's drunken karaoke bar nights.

Sark climbed off the bar and went back to making the tea in silence as Sydney worked off her giggles.

A few minutes later Sark joined her at the table bearing a pot of tea, two cups, some sugar, and milk. She fixed herself a cup of tea as did Sark. Sydney started to bring the cup to her lips when she felt the need to say something.

"Muskrat Susie, Muskrat Sam, Do the jitterbug down in muskrat land…" Her lyrics soon turned into a full on laughing fit. All Sark could do was glare at her, but it didn't do much good.

"Ha, ha, ha. So what, I like America." He came back with.

"No, I have nothing against America, It's that a world wide terriost who is wanted in some many countries I lost count, has "Muskrat Love" on a burned CD. The next thing you're going to tell me is that you have Norah Jones's "Sunrise, Sunrise" as the next song." He froze for a second before taking another drink, making Sydney burst out into another fit of laughter.

"She has a good singing voice, great to listen to while driving." He took another sip of his drink. "Ms. Bristow I ask that you hold you laughter for a few minutes. If not I'm going to have to send you on your way with out the disk and the messages I've had to promise to give you." That sobered Sydney. "Good."

"What messages?" She asked.

"The ones from your mother," Sark answered.

Sydney set her tea cup down. "What does Irina want now?" Sydney asked with malice.

* * *

The first song was Smash Mouth's "Diggin' Your Scene". I think it weas used on one of the episodes in the first season when Vaughn and Sydney were breaking into the Vatican.

The second song was "Muskrat Love" by America, but I think it was made big by another band later on. I was going through the songs on my computer and decided to make fun of Sark in this Chapter just a little bit.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading and please review!


End file.
